


Dust to Gold (edited version)

by himbohiggsbury



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, badniks as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohiggsbury/pseuds/himbohiggsbury
Summary: a story told by moo0czek and edited by me. all credit goes to that person, i just wanted this version to be available.Robotnik isn't quite sure when he started treating his robots like pets, but he does know the exact day they coerced him into cuddling his henchman.(originally "Late night feelings inspired by pet egg bots")
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Dust to Gold (edited version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moo0czek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dust to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848202) by [moo0czek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek). 



> once again, all i did was make this story flow better so it was easier to read

Dr. Ivo Robotnik was a smart man. He knew this, and nobody could prove otherwise. That is why he had cameras set up in his army of egg robots -- they had to be able to see somehow. Their recording feature was just a bonus. He often monitored their daily routine, keeping an eye on Stone offhandedly. Ivo was sure Stone knew; even if he was the dumbest person he had the pleasure of working with, he wasn’t stupid in any capacity. That being said, if he didn’t know, Robotnik would never tell him. The number of times his careless counterpart let one of the bots wander into his office space while he was doing things he should most definitely not be (and Robotnik should not be wanting to see more of) was unreasonable.

The most baffling moments were when one of the bots would follow Stone into the small bathroom in the mobile lab. Robotnik took a great deal of care to not care, especially about how the agent would give the egg bot a little pat before getting in the shower. Ivo knew he was playing a dangerous game.

He looked over to the three bots ‘sleeping’ next to him. Really, when did he start treating them as living beings? He knows it’s beyond his genius mind to treat the robots, his _creations,_ like simple pets. Yet somehow, watching Stone interact with them has grown something akin to affection for him in Robotnik. Him referring to egg bot no.5, not Stone, he could never for Stone... Could he?

Despite himself, he made sure to help the bots slip into Stone’s office or the bathroom. They consistently received love and affection, and every time he heard the agent affectionately tell the bots how pretty they were he felt unidentifiable emotions play out in his chest. He was growing soft. He had to put an end to this right now. At least, he would try.

He started sending more and more egg bots after Stone. Unfortunately, getting to see his agent from multiple angles wasn’t helping his already growing adoration -- who would have thought.

“Lights to 30%; bring up Agent Stone’s search history at 70% optically, 30% sound-included on the lower screen,” the doctor whispered, aware of the late hour.

He had no shame in being caught looking at stone’s video history. He was definitely beyond shame, just not curiosity. This could be revolutionary! If he found out that Stone wasn’t interested in men, more specifically him, he could put these unreasonable emotions to rest and never again let something as futile as ‘love’ distract him. He didn’t dare to think how welcome that distraction would be.

The room dimmed as he swung his legs over the armrest of his chair, taking the small portable screen in hand, idly scrolling through the unsurprising amount of gay porn.

This meant nothing to him, it’s not like he was interested; he just wanted to make sure his co-partner wasn’t plotting against him or something. Yes, that was it. He had to be alert even when he knew the agent, his best and only friend, was asleep in the room next to him.

He browsed the pages for a bit longer, finally setting his screen down and getting up to go make a latte (not as good as Stone’s, but it would have to do). The bots asleep on his desk beeped amongst each other before following him into the small kitchen area.

As the doctor set to making his coffee, he had a sudden urge to check on Stone. Maybe taking a look at him would reveal his secrets; mysteriously, the boys seemed to like him. He hated how he started calling the robotic annoyances ‘the boys.’ He glanced at the closed door opposite the kitchen. It wasn’t locked; Agent Stone never locked his office door, trusting the doctor to protect them both, despite Stone being the stronger of the two.

Slamming the cup he was holding against the counter much harder than intended, he briskly walked over to Stone’s office door. After pushing the door slightly ajar, the egg bots that hadn’t left his side all day were quick to abandon him for the dogpile already asleep on Stone. With quiet beeps, they positioned themselves among the rest of the group, fitting themselves into Stone’s arms and against his sides, shuffling just enough so as to not disturb the agent. Ivo was mesmerized. A dozen bots stared at him questioningly from the small sofa Stone was sleeping on.

“No,” he answered, understanding what the bots wanted, “I am not joining you imbeciles.” With an overdramatic spin on his heels, he left to finish crafting his coffee.

Pouring ingredients together, he couldn’t help but think about Stone’s soft and content expression as he slept. Ivo knew he was handsome, but what he saw could only be described as beautiful. Something undeserved by any lowly being.

“Thankfully I’m better than that...” he said softly to himself.

Although Dr. Ivo Robotnik was the smartest man in the United States, if not the world, he wasn’t above stupid mistakes. Like spilling hot coffee all over his hand. Slamming his burned hand against the counter, he futilely tried to prevent the agent from waking.

He heard frantic beeping before a half-asleep Agent Stone walked into the kitchen area. Noting that the doctor was not in immediate jeopardy, he rolled his eyes.

Robotnik’s heart jumped, continuing to hammer through him as Stone approached, grabbing his hand for examination. Before Stone could turn on the light, Ivo grabbed his other hand and pushed it back down to his side.

“Don’t.”

Stone nodded, not much more awake than when he came in.

“You should go back to sleep agent, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow,” Robotnik’s voice was quiet in the dark kitchen, Stone having to strain to hear him. He didn’t appreciate being woken up at such an unreasonable hour. Wondering what the actual time was, he looked down at his watch only to notice he didn’t have it on. Seeing what he was doing Robotnik spoke into the darkness again.

“It’s 2 AM, Stone,” Ivo whispered, even quieter than before. Stone placed his hand back on the doctor’s to continue his examination.

Leading Robotnik to the small sink at the far end of the room, he started running cold water. Gently putting their hands into the stream, he felt Ivo shiver beside him. He moved one of his hands to hold them closer together, guiding Robotnik’s hand with the other.

Shutting off the water, he brought Ivo’s hand closer to him, checking over it.

Robotnik instinctively moved closer as Stone moved his arm from around him. If Stone noticed, he kept quiet. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all. At least, not when it was just them and the herd of bots surrounding them. They must have followed Stone out of hid room when he came out to check on him.

Emotions were not Robotnik’s strong point, but even he understood what was happening. He didn’t want this to end, not now. Gently taking his hand back, he looked down at the small army looking at him that was expecting a progression. He moved his hand to hold Stone’s wrist. Feeling the agent tense, he loosened his grip. 

Still peering down at the egg bots, he muttered, “They’ve always liked you more.” It was all he could manage without telling this beautiful man in front of him what he really wanted at that moment: both of them surrounded by these little robots together. Maybe asleep. Maybe just working. No matter what way, he wanted them together with a cluster of egg bots around them.

He looked at Stone, whose eyes held a sorrowful look. Where did he go from here?

Before he had a chance to say anything more, Stone muttered softly, "I’m sorry Ivo, I shouldn’t have been spoiling them so much." Despite his tone, he smiled down at the small cluster. Robotnik ached. Out of everything that could have happened, that could have been said, he hadn’t expected that; his first name followed by the sweetest smile he’s ever had the incredible luck of seeing. Luck. Not even his unbelievable genius could be enough to elicit such a reaction from the agent. His agent. His counterpart, the only person willing to co-operate with a man such as himself.

He ached, not because of the pain in his hand, but because he didn’t know how to continue this. How to ask for what he was sure they both wanted.

He tugged slightly, urging Stone towards him, just enough that their arms were brushing. He squeezed the agent’s wrist lightly before letting go. Looking up, he saw a flash of disappointment on Stone’s face before he slowly moved away, petting Robotnik’s arm with the hand that was clasped in the doctor’s own just moments ago.

Noticing that Ivo was suppressing another shiver, he moved his arm back up, gently holding the doctor’s elbow.

This time Ivo let himself react, leaning into the touch as much as he could. He was tired. He didn’t end up getting that coffee anywhere but his hand, and that wouldn’t be any good as a caffeine fix. He let himself succumb to the feeling of exhaustion, leaning towards Stone, who caught him, allowing the warmth of the agent to comfort his already lowered senses.

He heard one of the bots beep, scurrying away as it nearly got kicked while they were shuffling out of the kitchen and into the lab. Stone moved his hands up to Robotnik’s shoulders, glancing past him at the door to his office. Ivo knew this was the end of their moment. Stone was tired, understandably so. What shocked him, however, was Stone letting him lean into his warm body, going so far as to stroke his hair as they stood there, in the middle of the cold lab. Robotnik never felt warmer.

Leaning away after several minutes, Robotnik finally noticed Stone’s pajamas: a measly shirt and egg-patterned pants. 

“This won’t do, agent,” he murmured, removing his jacket and pulling it around Stone’s broad shoulders. In response, a content grin stretched its way across Stone’s face. It was quite probable Ivo was going to die right then and there of a cuteness overload.

“Stone... May I?” Robotnik awkwardly questioned, nodding towards Stone’s office, hoping to get his point across to his stunning assistant.

Stone’s eyes lit up with an unidentifiable emotion as he took his hand once more, whistling for the clingy bots to follow them.

Before opening the office door, Stone ordered the lab’s AI to turn off the lights. Once they were dimmed to his satisfaction, he led the doctor to the waiting couch (he really needed to get a pull-out or something).

He fell backward, pulling Ivo on top of him and wrapping his arms around the doctor. Robotnik, embarrassed by his sudden need for intimacy, attempted to hide his face between his shoulder and the pillow. He slowly rubbed his head against Stone’s neck, feeling the bots settle over them. One especially cuddly bot sat upon Robotnik’s back, just above where Stone’s hand was.

“Their defiance to the idea of personal space is to be expected if you constantly allow them so much affection,” he huffed into stone’s neck, feeling the man chuckle silently.

“Ivo?” Stone whispered into his hair.

“Yes?” Robotnik replied through a smile, giddy from hearing his first name.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Stone whispered, settling his cheek on Robotnik’s surprisingly soft hair. He felt more than heard Ivo’s resulting laughter.

“Very well, Stone,” he muttered, closing his eyes and comfortably positioning himself on Stone’s chest. Ivo wrapped his arms around the agent, giving a gentle squeeze in a makeshift hug.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik had never felt so content in his life.


End file.
